


Their Proper Goodbye

by HamilDuck



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, GhostHam, Hamilton - Freeform, Mourning, Musical, Post Duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilDuck/pseuds/HamilDuck
Summary: Eliza has a hard time receiving closure after Hamilton dies from the duel, but miracles do happen and Eliza gets her proper goodbye with her beloved.





	

The rain was unrelenting.

Eliza was kneeling upon the stone floor, her form a dark spot in the field of white marble. Her mourning gown and veil was plastered to her skin as the rain kept pouring down onto her but she did not care. She eventually moved the dark lace from her face and let it fall back behind her, the raindrops falling down her cheeks and mixing with her tears. 

The ceremony had just ended and everyone had retired to their homes, though no one had the heart to move the grieving widow. Angelica had made her sister promise she would be home by dark before taking her leave to return her nieces and nephews back home where she too was staying. 

She reached out and touched the slick marble in front of her, tracing the engraved name with shaky fingers. Alexander Hamilton. It was too soon to see that name in the base of anything that wasn't a statue. She let out a broken sob and collapsed onto the base of the large grave, her fingers clenching at the stone as if she could break through the hard material and hold her husband once again. But he was far from her arms, far from her side, sleeping within that cold marble box that was his grave, which stood so starkly out from the grey sky around it.

"Why..." She moaned, her fingers twisting into a fist. "You /promised/, you promised you wouldn't hurt me again, you bastard!" Her fist hit the stone hard enough to leave a bruise but Eliza felt nothing, the pain of her broken heart overshadowing anything else. "You promised me..." She whimpered softly, laying down against the wet stone.

A soft voice spoke after about a minute of silence which was punctured only by the pattering rain and broken sobs.

"You'll catch your death out here my love. Also please don't hurt yourself? Punching the marble won't help anything."

Eliza blinked and sat up sharply, looking up to see a grinning Alexander leaning on the marbled tomb. He was seemingly unaffected by the rain, still dressed in his dark suit he had been buried in, hair neatly tied back. The widow jumped up with a shuddering gasp, hands clasped to her mouth. 

"Ale-Alexander?!" She whimpered, reaching a single hand out towards him. He smiled back and took her hand in his own, Eliza nearly fainting when skin met skin. "But...but...you..."

"Died, yes." He finished, pulling her wet body close to his own, Eliza instantly wrapping her arms around him. He was so cold, so still and yet he was here. 

"Then why...?"

"Someone granted us a little bit of time together before I went." He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "A bit of proper goodbye." 

She pulled back to look at him for a moment before colliding their lips together and pulling his face impossibly close. Alexander groaned softly and eagerly responded, his long arms holding his wife tightly against him as they kissed. Pulling apart after a moment, the dead man rested his forehead against the smaller woman with a sigh. 

"I'm so sorry for everything my love, I truly am. You deserved so much more then this."

"But I wouldn't change anything." She smiled softly, kissing him lightly. "I do not regret one moment of our life together, not even the bad ones."

"Nor do I." He smiled, their lips never more then a breath apart. "Not one second. And I shall see you again my beloved, but please, take your time. Your story is not yet finished."

"It feels as if it is. I don't want to live without you, I can't!" She cried, her husband soothing her again with a soft kiss.

"Yes you can Eliza, you can because you're so, so strong. Besides you must, for our children, be there for them now that I cannot. Remind them each and every day of their father's love, for I shall never be far from their side or yours until we are reunited again."

"You promise?" She sniffed, Alexander gently brushing back a wet bit of hair from her face.

"I promise, although I seem to be bad at keeping those." He joked lightly, expression sheepish.  
Eliza had to laugh a little bit at that. Hearing his ill-times jokes again made her feel slightly better, proving even in death he was still the man she knew.

"I love you." She said simply after a moment of silence.

Alexander smiled and bent down to kiss her one last time, Eliza's eyes fluttering shut as she relished the sensation. She was so caught up in it she barely noticed Alexander had taken her hands into his.

"I love you too, my dearest Eliza."

When she opened her eyes she was alone again. The rain had begun to slow as she reached up to wipe her cheeks clean of the rain and tears when she realized something was in her hand. She furrowed her brow and turned her palm upwards before unclenching her fingers to reveal a single piece of folded parchment. Curious, she gently opened it and felt her heart throb as she read its contents.

Its was her poem. The poem Alexander had written her early in their marriage.

She had burned that poem when she burned his letters to her.

She smiled weakly and brought the poem up to her lips and kissed it, her heart warmed. Looking up at the tomb beside her, she smiled, mouthing a silent thank you at the monument before turning away and slowly making her way back home.

Her story indeed wasn't finished, she knew that now. The man with such little time had just given all of his unused years to his widow, and she certainly intended to make good use of them. She could do whatever she wished to do with them, be whoever she wanted to be. But for now?

She had to be a mother.


End file.
